tell me
by silver-kin
Summary: Dinner goes well. In fact, everything goes well.


Notes: Another piece set in the same series as the past Tanba/Chris fics.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

* * *

><p>Chris has just finished toeing off his shoes when he feels warm hands sliding around his waist. Tanba's breathing is a little unsteady, intoxicated.<p>

"You look really good tonight," Tanba says.

Chris feels his lip curl into a smile. "Only tonight?"

"_Especially_ tonight," he amends, leaning heavily into Chris. "Really, really hot."

Tanba's weight is rather difficult to shoulder when he's not thinking too clearly himself, so he braces an arm against the wall, supporting them both, and curls his free hand around Tanba's neck. "Thank you."

"Thank _you,_" he murmurs, "for being with me."

He stiffens; that sounds too vulnerable for his comfort, echoing far too loudly of Tanba's past breakdowns for him to let it pass so easily. Chris tries to turn, craning his neck but his partner ducks down, avoiding his gaze. "Kouichirou-"

"Can we have sex?"

Chris chokes on the remainder of his sentence. "I'm sorry?"

The hands on his waist are sliding under his shirt, tracing muscle. His breath hitches as fingers brush against nipples; Tanba's hands are warm, and, combined with the heaty buzz of alcohol in his system, it's affecting him way more than it should. He clears his throat, trying to refocus his attention on what's important, but then Tanba twists his wrists and _pinches._

He gasps, clawing at the wall.

"Do you want to?" Tanba asks

Chris swallows hard, his attention honing in on the sensation of Tanba's fingers on his skin. "Have I ever said no?"

The other man laughs into his ear, and Chris drops his head against the wall with a loud thunk. "We're drunk."

"You," he says, "are certainly a lot more drunk than I."

Tanba hums. "Maybe." He rolls his hips once. "So, yes?"

Chris bites down a groan, keeps his voice steady through sheer will alone as he answers with an earnest, "Yes."

His lover makes a small, pleased sound in the back of his throat, before dragging one hand down Chris' stomach, agonisingly slow. Chris squeezes his eyes shut as fingers slide slowly over his front, cupping him through his pants.

"The thing is," Tanba says, moving his hand in languid strokes, his tone almost conversational. "I'm not sure. I mean. Here?"

He exhales heavily. "I'm not objecting."

"I don't know. It'll be hard." Tanba leans in closer, crowding him against the wall until Chris barely has space to breathe. He tucks his chin on Chris' shoulder, and sighs. "I want to do so many things with you."

His whole body flushes hot. He tilts his head, until his cheek brushes the sharp angle of jaw. "What kind of things?"

"Loads."

"Won't you tell me?"

"Are you asking me to dirty talk you?"

"Something like that."

"I don't think I'd be any good at it."

"You've been doing pretty well so far," Chris points out.

Tanba pauses. "Really?" he asks eventually, sounding genuinely surprised

Chris feels his lips tug into a smile. "And you're not even doing it on purpose. Imagine what you could do if you really tried."

There is another bout of silence, this one longer than the previous, and the hand on his front goes still. Chris holds his breath, wondering if he's pushed too far too soon, if maybe he should let this one go for now.

But then teeth dig into his neck, making him gasp. He turns his head, trying to give Tanba a better angle to work with, and the other man doesn't disappoint, sucking relentlessly. When Tanba finally lets go, the skin there is hot and aching.

"I was thinking we could start off like this," he begins, speaking right into Chris' ear. "Me and you against the wall with nowhere to go. We could take it slow, real slow," and the hand on Chris' cock drags minutely down his length. Chris shivers, and keeps his hips resolutely still. "In my head, I'd be wondering what we should do next. If I should maybe suck you off. You seem to like it."

"I do," Chris answers, a little breathlessly. Really, he should be ashamed of how easily this is getting to him. "You're always so good."

Tanba hums into his ear, a low rumbling sound in the back of his throat. "We _could_ do that, but you always come so soon. It'll be over too fast."

"There's no harm in going for a second round."

"No," Tanba murmurs. "I want to make this last."

A violent shiver wrecks through his body, taking him completely by surprise. He curls and uncurls his fingers, trying to calm his erratic heart rate.

"Maybe we won't. Maybe I'll start working you open instead." Here his free hand settles on Chris' hip, tracing the hem of his trousers before ducking beneath the waistband of his briefs. A finger slides between his ass, pressing against his entrance, and Chris inhales sharply, squashing down the momentary jolt of panic at how dry it feels. He breathes through his nose, and rocks his hips against the pressure. "One finger first, the way we always do it. Then a second. Maybe a third. And after a while, I'll twist my hand just right, hitting that nice spot. How do you think it'll feel?"

"Good," Chris breathes. "And then?"

"I'd keep working you until you're loose and easy. Then I'll push inside. You'll still be a little tight though. And hot. God," Tanba mutters hoarsely, "you're always so hot, even inside."

Chris trembles, and fist his fingers tightly. It feels like he's not getting enough air.

"I'll take you slow at first. Hold you against the wall so you can't push back. And I'll keep going until it gets too much, until you start begging me to go faster. We'll go hard and fast, and when we come we'll make such a mess, but we'll both be too far gone to care." He pauses. "What do you think?"

"That," he chokes out, "sounds good. Let's do that."

Tanba presses their cheeks together. "But it's not as fun if you already know what's going to happen."

"It could be," Chris tries, nuzzling against him. "Unless...you had something else in mind?"

The other man licks his cheek, making him twitch. "One or two things," he says.

"I'm listening."

But instead of continuing, Tanba pulls away, releasing his grip on Chris' cock. Chris whines at the loss, curling forward. He feels hands palming at his waist, and Tanba turns him around until they're facing each other. Tanba presses him against the wall, and leans down, kissing him wetly. Chris tilts his head back, and works his tongue into Tanba's mouth. He licks every crevice of his partner's mouth, sucking at his lower lip insistently. When they break apart for air, Tanba's breathing is more laboured than before, and Chris allows himself a brief flash of satisfaction at that, before tugging him back down for more.

Tanba massages the back of his thighs, long fingers squeezing gently. He breaks the kiss suddenly, and tightens his grip on Chris' legs. Then, he hauls him off the ground and up against him, and for a minute, Chris flails in panic, before he wraps his legs around his lover's waist. Tanba tilts his head back and kisses him again, completely unaffected by the fact that he's shouldering Chris' whole weight without any support, and Chris moans breathlessly, clutching at his shirt.

When the other man takes a step back, Chris presses his legs closer, turning to nibble at his ear. The journey to their bedroom is haphazard, but Tanba keeps his hands firmly under Chris' thighs. They stumble awkwardly onto the bed, still wrapped around each other. Tanba slides his fingers underneath Chris' belt, and tugs him further up the mattress, before pushing insistently at his legs. Swallowing around another whine, Chris reluctantly lets go, but leans up until they're kissing again. Tanba peels Chris' arms from around his neck, pins them down on either side of his head, and pulls away.

Chris cranes his neck in an attempt to follow but Tanba moves well out of his reach. He exhales heavily, straining half-heartedly against Tanba's grip. "Now what?"

The other man is panting slightly. "I haven't decided yet."

This time, the whine is out of his mouth before he can think to stop it, and he fidgets restlessly.

"You're so squirmy today," Tanba tells him.

Heat surges into his face, and Chris looks away, pressing his cheek into the mattress. He squeezes his eyes shut, and exhales shakily

Tanba leans down and plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Sorry," he says quietly, his thumbs rubbing circles into Chris' wrists. "Too much?"

He smiles. "Just catching my breath," Chris says, turning to face his partner. "Although it'd be nice if we could strip now. I'd really like to get out of these pants."

The other man chuckles. "You are something else," he says, moving his hands down to undo Chris' belt.

Chris lifts his hips with a sigh, letting Tanba pull his trousers down. "In a good way, I hope."

"The best," Tanba says softly, unbuttoning Chris' shirt.

He frowns, and that flicker of worry in the back of his mind returns. Raising one hand, he cups the other man's face. "Kouichirou," he says, tracing the curve of cheekbone. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Tanba goes still. He looks at Chris with wide eyes, lips parted slightly.

His heart aches in his chest; Chris props himself up on one elbow, and slides the other hand around his lover's neck, bringing their foreheads together. "You know, don't you?" he asks again, looking Tanba straight in the eye.

Tanba exhales, and closes his eyes, sagging abruptly against him. "Yeah," he whispers, barely audible even in the quiet room.

They stay like that for a while. Chris listens to the sound of Tanba's breathing, and waits.

But Tanba just inhales deeply, and dives in to kiss him.

Chris pulls away first. "Alright?"

He nods, kisses him again, briefly. Then, he clears his throat. "So. Where were we?"

"We don't have to keep going," he says gently.

Tanba gives him a look. "I have you half-naked in bed, and," here, his gaze flicks down between them, "I'm pretty sure we're both at least half-hard. I'm drunk. You're drunk, maybe. I can't tell. We both have tomorrow off, which almost never happens anymore. I want to keep going, if that's okay with you."

Chris very carefully does not move. "Well," he says, and then stops, because he can't figure out what comes next. Instead, he tugs at Tanba's t-shirt.

Between the two of them, they manage to get rid of all the clothes fairly quickly. Then Chris is lying on his back, while Tanba runs his hands slowly over his chest, his gray eyes dark and intense. He traces the curve of Chris' ribs, and then scratches his fingers gently over his stomach.

Chris sighs, and murmurs, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"You're beautiful," Tanba says, plaintively.

He feels himself blush at that. "So are you."

The corners of his lips twitch, pained. Chris opens his mouth to speak, but Tanba ducks down and licks at a nipple.

Back arching into the touch, Chris gasps, and drapes his fingers over the other man's back. He feels Tanba's hands moving again, caressing him all over in achingly slow, thorough motions; palming at his hipbones, and then sliding up his sides to pet his chest, his shoulders, his neck. Tanba's tongue swipes relentlessly against sensitive skin, and Chris moans quietly, his breathing turning ragged as heat pools in the pit of his stomach.

Tanba licks down the length of his body, pausing to suck right below his ribcage, and then again over his stomach, before stopping right above the base of his cock. He noses at the curls of hair there, and Chris inhales sharply, feeling warm breath brush over his cock. Adjusting his grip on Tanba's back, Chris forces himself to relax, despite how much his hips twitch with want; if Tanba wants to go slow, then they'll damn well go slow. He can _do_ this.

Except the heat near his cock disappears, and wet lips latch onto the inside of his thigh. Chris bucks his hips as Tanba sucks a punishing bruise into the skin there, and the other man wraps firm fingers around his waist, holding him down. Tanba pulls away with a last lick, before leaning up to mouth at his cock.

Chris shudders, and spreads his legs wider. He feels Tanba work his tongue against the underside of his cock, licking from the base to the top, before pressing gently against the slit. Heat flares in his blood, and he digs his fingers into Tanba's back, breathing out another moan.

Just when he thinks they're finally getting somewhere, Tanba sits back on his knees, giving him a sly look. "I'm still not sucking you off."

He groans, feeling his cock twitch. "Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?"

"Nope," Tanba says.

Chris fists his fingers in the bedsheets, wriggling in Tanba's grip. He tries to focus on steadying his breathing, but he can see Tanba watching him intently, and it's seriously messing with his ability to think straight. Another whine climbs up his throat, and he rocks his hips forward uselessly, hungry for contact. "Kouichirou."

"Hmm?"

He can feel another complaint bubbling up his throat, and he grits his teeth. Tanba's fingers have started sliding up and down his sides again, clenching tight when Chris tries to move, holding him in place. The other man leans close, traces a tongue teasingly over his collarbone, before sucking lightly at his shoulder. Chris grabs his arms, tugging him near enough that he can bite on an earlobe, and is extremely gratified when Tanba groans. "Kou-chan," he says, softening his voice as best he can in his current condition, "don't you want to do anything else?"

Tanba turns his head, kissing his jaw. "Like what?"

A hundred possible scenarios flash through his mind in less than a second. Chris feels his whole body jerk, and fingers digging into his skin.

The other man mouths at his neck. "Like what, Yuu?"

"Anything," he says, his voice shaking as desperate need creeps in, despite his best efforts. "Anything you want. Just do _something._"

Tanba looks up. "Can I take you from behind?"

Chris keens, and throws his head back, his mind going numb from the heat. "Yes,_ please._"

Hands sweep down to his waist and Tanba flips him over abruptly. Chris lands on his stomach, and the pressure against his cock is solid and delicious, but brief, because Tanba immediately pulls at his hips, raising him onto his knees. He grits out another groan, propping himself up on his elbows. The mattress dips to one side as Tanba reaches for the bedside table, and the drawer gets yanked open non-too-gently. There is the loud clattering of objects being shoved around, and then the soft rip of plastic.

The sound sends tremendous shivers wrecking through his body, and Chris drops his head lower. He feels warmth hovering near him, and his back prickles with anticipation; when Tanba scratches along his spine, Chris arches into the touch with a yelp, curling his fingers into tight fists. He hears Tanba growl, low and deep in his throat, and a hand grips his hip tightly.

Chris hisses as one finger presses against his entrance, the sharp spike in his nerves coming less from pain and more from arousal. He forces his breathing to even out, and tries to relax as Tanba preps him, rocking back on his fingers when the other man is too distracted to stop him. When Tanba pulls out, Chris is panting, aching with want.

Tanba pushes in slowly, groaning tightly; Chris grits his teeth, so overcome with the sensory input that he feels light-headed. He remains unmoving until Tanba is all the way in, and then immediately snaps his hips backwards. He hears the other man grunt, before fingers are digging into his skin once more, effectively immobilising him. Chris curses, hands fumbling in the sheets as Tanba starts them off at a painfully slow rhythm. The other man presses his body flush against the curve of Chris' back, and mouths at his ear.

"Yuu," he says, "you feel really good. So hot inside, like you're burning."

Chris makes an unintelligible noise, which is not at all what he intended to say, but he can't _think._ Lips brush up his neck, and then Tanba is sucking greedily at his nape. Chris shivers and squirms and moans because that is _cheating. _

"S-stop," he pleads, when he can no longer take it. "I can't breathe."

The other man obediently backs off, but he exhales heavily, and warm air curls over Chris skin, making him twitch. Tanba doesn't stop moving his hips though, his cock a steady weight inside him, and Chris fights to catch his breath.

"Tease," he bites out, eventually.

Tanba nips at his nape, right where it's most sensitive and Chris arches against him. "Now you know how I feel."

He can't quite find the words to protest that, because he feels Tanba shift behind him, and the next thrust hits him perfectly. Another high-pitched wail finds its way past his lips, loud and needy.

Tanba makes a strained sound in his throat. "Fuck, Yuu. You're not usually this noisy."

_And you're not usually this filthy,_ Chris thinks hysterically. He sucks in a quick intake of breath, and asks, "You want me to be...less vocal?"

He purrs-actually _purrs,_ good grief-and drops his full weight down, pressing Chris into the mattress. "Nah, I like hearing you."

Chris groans. With every thrust, the mattress rubs against his cock, and he dredges up every ounce of his willpower to resist grinding down against the bed; it's difficult because he's so turned on it's starting to hurt. "Kouichirou," he pants, no longer caring how he sounds at this point.

Tanba jerks, hips bucking roughly out of rhythm, before he slows down once more.

The gesture has him moaning again, and he _needs._

"Kouichirou," he tries again, shoving the words past the haze clouding his mind, _"touch me."_

Tanba swears, pulls roughly at his hips, and then a hand is finally, finally wrapping around his cock. Chris breathes out another moan, long and loud and probably utterly lewd but he can't bring himself to care because Tanba is _finally _touching him.

Whatever pace they have established at that point falls apart completely, and Tanba takes him fast, jerking him off in time with each thrust. Chris moans with each breath, riding the waves of pleasure as high as he can go. At the climax, the orgasm hits him so hard he stops breathing entirely, every muscle in his body contracting in sheer bliss.

He sags forward, too far gone to keep himself up, but Tanba wraps an arm around his waist, supporting him. The other man waits, his thighs trembling, his breathing haggard.

When he makes it down from his high, Chris uses what little leverage he can find to roll his hips. Tanba groans, and thrusts into him with renewed vigour, no longer holding back. It only takes a moment longer, and then Tanba is keening into his shoulder, shaking against him.

They collapse into a pile of limbs, their harsh breathing mixing in the night. Chris is fairly certain his heart is going to explode out of his chest at the rate it's going; he turns his head to one side, takes huge gulps of air and tries to calm himself. He feels a hand smoothing over his forehead, tangling in his hair and rubbing soothingly at his scalp. Chris goes limp, humming happily.

After a while, Tanba props himself up and pulls out carefully, making them both hiss at the motion. He leans over the side of the bed briefly, before flopping down on his back next to Chris with a shaky sigh.

Chris peels his eyes open, and looks at him. His lover is splayed out on the bed, one arm slung over his eyes, face flushed and lips parted. They're both drenched in sweat and sticky with cum, and they really should clean up a little first but Chris can't find the energy to move. He is utterly spent, and he can't remember if he's ever felt this good before. Ever. It's actually pretty amazing.

It sends a strange giddiness bubbling up his chest, delightfully warm, and he laughs. He sees Tanba turn towards him in surprise, startling out of the state of half-sleep he had slipped into; Chris drags himself over and drops his chin on the other man's chest, peering up at him. "You know, for someone who was so hesitant about talking dirty to me, you're really pretty good at it."

Tanba flushes, and glances away. "I'll probably panic about this tomorrow so tell me again in the morning."

"Gladly." He fans his fingers across Tanba's neck, feels the heartbeat fluttering against skin. "I mean it though. It was fun."

Tanba smiles, a small abashed curl to his lips that makes Chris want to kiss him until he's dizzy. "Yeah," he says, running a hand through Chris' hair, a hint of fondness glittering in his eyes.

He lets his eyelids drift shut, enjoying the feel of Tanba's fingers against his scalp. "So. Do you think we can manage it without the alcohol next time?"

The other man chuckles. "Maybe," he replies, and there isn't a trace of hesitation in his voice.

Chris grins, and presses one last kiss into his lover's chest.

It's been a great night.


End file.
